


Traitor

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Running away has consequences





	Traitor

     It had been almost two months since I had left Gallifrey and I haven’t had a good night’s sleep since. Every waking moment has been spent looking over my shoulder, watching for my former colleagues. Every night I lie awake, fearing someone would whisk me back. In a way, I was almost relieved when I entered my office and saw the Coordinator pointing a gun at me.  
     “Coordinator.” I realized my voice was shaking and swallowed.  
      “This is what you left Gallifrey for? I must say, I’m disappointed.”  
      “It turns out humans are not very trusting. Who would have known?” I tried to joke. “So what happens now? Are you going to kill me?”  
      To my surprise Narvin put his staser on the table. “Of course not. There are people back home who’re simply dying to see you.”     There was a malicious glint in his eye.  
      I opened my mouth to shout for the guards, but my voice seemed to have failed me. I watched as Narvin opened the door of his capsule and gestured. “After you.”  
     I started backing toward the door. “I can’t.I can’t go back.” I heard the door open and blackness fell as someone slammed a hood over my head.

     Being punished, I discovered, was not nearly as scary as waiting to hear what my punishment was going to be. I had tried to get information from the guards, but that was about as successful as trying to get water from stone. I wondered if my punishment was being locked down here for the rest of my natural lives until they forgot about me.  
I had made a mistake. I knew that now. Leaving Gallifrey was a mistake, but I was just so fed up with being treated like a Time Tot by the senior agents. It was a childish response, but I just wanted to prove myself. I was never really going to give the humans any Gallifreyan technology, just make a big enough disturbance that they’d notice me.  
        I jerked awake as the door opened and someone dragged me to my feet. My arms were wrenched painfully behind my back and my hands were locked into place. Suddenly I was scared. I didn’t want to die.  
         “Wait! I’m not ready.” I tried to dig my heels in as the guard wrestled me outside.    “Don’t I get a last request or anything?”  
         “Traitors don’t get anything.”  
        My hearts pounded as he led me up the stairs and towards my fate. Something wasn’t right. I hadn’t been here long but this wasn’t the way to the dispersal chamber. I started struggling, earning a cuff from my guard.  
        “Where are you taking me?” I shouted.  
        My guard just smiled.  
        There was a deafening din as I was shoved into the room. Baleful eyes looked down at me and accusations rained down on my ears.  
       “Traitor!”  
       “Coward!”  
       “Kill him!”  
       “Quiet!” The Coordinator shouted and the room fell silent. It was deathly quiet. “So, what do you have to say for yourself?” He asked me in an icy voice.  
        “I’m sorry. Oh, Rassilon, I’m so sorry.”  
        Torvald, the Coordinator’s right-hand man laughed. It was a short and harsh sound.    “That makes it alright, then? You think that just because you say you’re sorry we’ll forgive you?”  
        I looked down. Of course I didn’t expect them to forgive me . A minute ago I was sure I was going to be executed.  
         Torvald’s voice made me look up. “Why are we wasting our time here? This man is a traitor and we all know what happens to traitors.  
          The watching agents started shouting again.  
          “Exile him!”  
          “If he loves Earth so much he can stay there forever!”  
          “We can’t do that. He knows too much.”  
           “Cut out his tongue!”  
            One voice stood out, strong and clear. “But he’s not a traitor.”  
            Narvin banged the table and silence descended. “What do you mean?”  
            “I mean he hasn’t betrayed the CIA. He ran away to Earth, that’s true, but he hasn’t told the humans anything.”  
             “He committed a crime.” Torvald snarled.  
             “He made a mistake. He’s young and he made a mistake. Can any of you say you haven’t done something foolish when you first joined this agency?”  
              The silence wasn’t as thick as before. I could see people giving each other looks and whispering.  
              “Give him another chance. If you condemn him now you’ll condemn him forever. Give him a chance to make it right.”  
Even Narvin looked uncertain now.  
                “How do we know he won’t just run away again?” Torvald demanded. The other agents nodded and looked at him skeptically.  
                 “I’ll take responsibility for him. He’s my partner and I’ll keep him in check.” I never thought I’d be so glad to hear my partner’s voice.  
                  Narvin looked at me, then at him. I held my breath and waited. Finally, he nodded.  
                 “Alright. But if he crosses the line again I’ll have you both tossed into the cells. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, Coordinator.”


End file.
